


Sweater Weather

by chaeswayy



Series: Samo [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, really squint for 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeswayy/pseuds/chaeswayy
Summary: 'Sana steals Momos hoodies and Momo never says anything about it but when she takes her hoodies back, Sana is all whiny and pouty'or just a prompt i saw on twitter...
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Samo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> for -S I really hope you like it.

Momo had known her girlfriend was stealing her hoodies since the first time she had come over to her dorm room. Technically it was her doing, it had been raining and Sana hadn’t bought over an umbrella so she insisted on the younger taking one of the old soccer team hoodies from the back of her already too small of a closet. Though to be fair, Sana had promised to bring it back. 

That was about a year ago. 

Ever since then Sana not so subtly did her best to take every single one of the olders sweaters. Whether it was her complaining about it being cold out or hiding them in her bag on her way out the door. And once one was gone there was no seeing it again, even if Momo did try to bring it up the younger would just lie about it. Saying she had brought it back some time ago or that she hadn’t even taken it at all. So Momo knew there was really no reason in complaining anymore, she’d just have to deal with it. 

But today was different. 

Today was one of the colder days of the season and as Momo got ready to head out for class that morning she found her closet that was once full of random hoodies she had brought with her from back home now empty down to only a few thin windbreakers with her aray of shirts and sweatpants. Laughing to herself she could only shake her head, knowing this was bound to happen sooner or later with how much Sana liked to stay over. 

“Hey can I borrow this, I've got to get to class and…” She tried walking out of her room and finding her roommate sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

“And your girlfriend finally took all of your jackets, wow, I didn’t think she’d actually be able to do it. I owe Chaeng ten bucks.” Jeongyeon finished for her with a laugh and Momo could only roll her eyes. 

“Yeah Yeah shut up - and stop betting on my relationship it isn't funny anymore. I’ll bring it back later and don’t forget about practice tonight. I'm not running extra laps in the dark just because you can’t keep your tongue out of your girlfriend's mouth.” Momo countered, though the older didn’t seem affected by it as she went back to her breakfast with a soft grin. 

“I hate you.” She added slipping the hoodie over her head and then her backpack on her shoulder, hearing Jeongyeon as she laughed once she made her way out the door. 

\\\

Classes weren’t necessarily hard, being an undecided major had its perks in a way but it didn’t help that her mind never left soccer. Practices, games, tactics, everything was always running though her mind. It came with being on scholarship, or at least that's what she likes to tell herself. Worried one wrong play or grade could be the thing that sends her back home. 

It was a lot harder in the beginning though. Her first year trying to juggle classes and soccer had left her about sleep deprived, and it didn’t help that the cute blond haired girl in the second row of her English class was consistently distracting her from everything. Though of course as she and Sana actually got together the younger did her best to help Momo juggle everything as best she could. 

Now most days after her last lecture Momo knew Sana would be waiting out in the hall with a coffee or energy drink, it had become one of their things very early on. One or the other waiting outside of the lecture hall when they had time because with the olders crazy schedule made it hard sometimes to find time to spend together, especially when season rolled around. So little moments like this were greatly appreciated on both ends. 

“Hey you, they didn’t have that peach flavored drink you like so I just got you a coffee - oh and I got you this...I figured you’d skip breakfast again and you have practice today so you need to eat something. Anyways, how was class?” Sana spoke as soon as the older reached her side, handing Momo the cup along with a packaged granola bar. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you.” She asked, ignoring her girlfriends own question as she used her free hand to lace into one of Sana’s. The younger smiling softly as she leaned closer into her. 

“I think so yeah, I remember you saying something along the lines of that yesterday and the days before that...why.” They weren’t really big on pda but sometimes it just couldn't be helped, like right now when her girlfriend did the cutest things that most wouldn't pay any mind to but were things Momo felt topped all the big moments that have happened between them.

“Just wanted to make sure you knew…Thank you, I was actually getting hungry.” She answered leaving a quick kiss to the younger’s lips. 

“Baby when aren’t you hungry.” Sana replied as she pulled back first, only earning an eye roll from the older as Momo pulled at their hands so they could leave the now crowded hall. 

“Anyways, I don’t have practice until later tonight what should we do.” Momo asked while the two had finally made their way out one of the exits. The older woman happily stuffing her face with a few bite of her late breakfast as Sana held onto the cup of coffee for her so they didn't have to let go of each other's hands. 

“Can we just go home and watch a movie or something, I’ve had to share you so much this week. Give me back a few hours before you go to practice later.” The younger replied with a little whine in her voice, hopefully looking at the taller next to her with those eyes she knew would get her what she wanted. 

And of course Momo nodded shyly focusing on the sidewalk below her as they just kept walking and Sana didn’t hesitate to lean in closer pressing her lips to the taller’s cheek and loving how the naturally rosy tint of her skin brightened at the gesture. Releasing a teasing laugh that earned her a lite shove from Momo’s arm and she couldn’t help but smile widely letting go of the taller’s hand and replacing it with her upper arm instead. 

\\\

They ended up as they always do, with an empty pizza box on the floor and a long forgotten movie playing in the background on the younger’s laptop. Majority of their time was spent like this, laying and just talking. Sometimes in silence when nothing seemed important enough to bring up, or maybe just because they often got lost staring at each other. 

“Is this new, I haven’t seen you wear it before.” Sana asked after a few seconds breaking the normal silence, her hand reaching across and grabbing at the front of the hoodie occupying her girlfriend's body. 

“I had to borrow it from this girl.” Momo answered jokingly wanting to see how the younger would react, and as Sana pulled away from her Momo knew just by the look on her face that she wasn’t very happy with the comment. 

“What girl.” Really trying to hold back from laughing Momo wanted to carry on her little charade a while long. Feeling as though Sana had brought this onto herself with all the hoodie stealing she likes to do. 

“There’s this girl I’ve been talking to lately, I couldn’t find any of my jackets so I had to borrow hers. I already promised to give it back as soon as possible. It’s no big deal.” She answered but Sana didn’t say anything, just sat up and stood from the bed with her arms motioning for the older to do the same so Momo just followed taking the space between her and the bed. 

The younger was quick in trying to lift the article of clothing in question up and off from the taller’s body, Momo having to grab at her wrist so she would stop. But it only resulted in Sana taking a few steps back from her, creating some distance. 

“Whose is it?” Sana asked, her lips already pouting a little and all Momo wanted was kiss it away but she at the same time didn’t want to just yet.

“Baby I’m serious.” Smiling at her Momo just turned around, not getting how Sana hadn’t seen the name and number on the back of the jacket or recognized the logo over the left side of her chest. But still she gave in and lifted the hood and waited for the younger to say something but was only greeted with a shove at her shoulders before Sana sat down on the edge of her bed. 

“You're so annoying...Why are you wearing her’s, what happened to yours?” Sana asked once the older took the spot next to her, hands hiding in the front packet of the jacket. 

“Well you see my girlfriend seems to have a bad habit of taking my clothes and not returning them so I was left with having to ask my roommate for her own.” She replied with a small smile and Sana just rolled her eyes falling back onto the bed and waited for Momo to join her, pulling at her arm in hope she would follow.

“Why didn’t you just ask for some back.” The younger continued and Momo just laughed falling onto her back as well before looking at Sana as if she should already know that answer. 

“Were you actually going to give them back.” Momo countered laughing again when Sana answered with a simple, no. leaning up onto her elbow she tucking a few loose strands of hair behind the younger’s ear before hitting her with the part she knew Sana wasn’t going to like. 

“You do actually know I'm gonna need a few back though, right. I think I’ve stayed quiet about it too long. I literally have nothing but windbreakers in my closet.” Momo started, Sana instantly pouting, as she leaned in to hide her face into the taller’s chest. 

“No I want them.” The younger women basically cried and Momo just smiled softly pulling back a little for a better view of her girlfriends face before raising her eyebrows questioningly. 

“Why isn’t just one or two okay, why do you need them all?” She asked, actually wondering what her reason was since she had never really asked before.

It took Sana a minute, a heavy sigh passing her lips as she sat up and slid across the bed to rest her back against one of the walls, her knee’s meeting her chest and a moment passed before Momo followed. Sitting up on the other side of the small bed in front of the younger and waited patiently for her explanation. 

“When we first started dating you were mid season and were always away for games or practices all the time, so I started taking your hoodies because they smelled like you…It made it easier to sleep while you were gone.” The smile that overtook Momo’s face was one that had always been reserved for only Sana, the younger women somehow always finding new ways to make her heart melt. 

“But I’m here now and season doesn’t start for another month, why can’t I have a few of them back?” The younger only shrugged leaning her head against the wall before Momo moved to sit beside her, slipping her hand into the younger’s as Sana’s head unconsciously met her shoulder. 

“There’s actually about thirty seven days until your first game, fifteen if you count scrimmages...I got the schedule from Nayeon.” Sana whispered softly surprising the older who just left a kiss to her temple as they fell into another peaceful silence. 

“You can keep them - but my championship hoodie is still off limits.” Momo replied after a few seconds, looking at Sana as she turned to face her with a pleased smile. 

“I’ll let you have one, but only because it’s already lost your perfume scent and I’ll just take it back once it’s been with you long enough.” The younger spoke though her lips still held a small pout and this time Momo didn’t hold back from making it go away then pulled back with a soft ‘thank you’. 

Neither said much more as they drifted off into silence, sleep consuming them not long after though as Momo’s phone rang some hours later it announced she was more than just a little late to practice. 

\\\

“I see I should've been the one to remind you of practice this morning.” Her roommate teased as she ran onto the field though she chose to ignore her, their coach rubbing his temple as Momo continued to mouth ‘I’m sorries’ from midfield. 

It wasn’t enough to get her kicked off, not that that was what she was worried about, but her legs and every one of her teammates were soon to hate her after the whistle blew for their last drill. Though as she looked over at the chained fence she found Sana, in of course one of her hoodies, smiling back at her with a little wave which like always left her feeling all light and fluttery. 

Figuring maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just buy new ones. 


End file.
